fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Warren Rocko
|kanji=ウォーレン・ラッコー |rōmaji=Wōren Rakkō |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=23 (debut) 30 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Warren (Edolas) |magic=Telepathy |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura |english voice=Gregory Lush |image gallery=yes }} Warren Rocko (ウォーレン・ラッコー Wōren Rakkō) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Warren is a slim man of average height with black, straight hair, which was initially styled in an undercut-like fashion, with most of it being kept quite short aside from a prominent wisp on the right part of his face. Warren has black eyes and a mildly prominent nose, with his most distinctive facial feature being likely his long, and thick lips. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, the only difference in Warren's appearance seems to be the haircut, with his hair being now left free to partially cover his forehead, being styled in a single prominent spike on top of his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Warren initially donned a high-collared red jacket, with striped brown padding over the shoulders and neck areas, with part of it protruding downwards on the chest, following the zip closing the jacket. Each of its light-colored cuffs bore a line on the back edge, and the jacket was closed around Warren’s waist by a light belt with a round buckle, somehow shaped like a mechanical device, with a small, dark capsized pyramid on it. He also wore a pair of light-colored pants tucked inside boots, with the parts covering his feet being black, and the ones coming down from his elbows being reminiscent of light, loose shin-guards made of cloth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Cover After the time skip, Warren switched to a long, double-breasted sleeveless green tunic held closed on the chest by four buttons, with pale green sleeves emerging from under it, tucked inside long, similarly-colored gloves, and a light green sash circling his waist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 1 He also wears light-colored pants, similarly tucked inside simple boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 22 History Warren, although he may not look it, is classified as one of the more powerful Mages in the guild, and he has gone on a huge number of jobs alone. His fear of heights causes him many problems in his life. At one point he took a girl on a date, but as they were crossing a bridge, his mental shouts of "Help, save me!!! I'm scared!!!" were heard by everyone in town. Synopsis Macao arc When Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy enter the guild, Warren is drinking with a group of his guild mates that includes Vijeeter Ecor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 Warren then joins the fight with the rest of his guild when Natsu starts an all-out guild battle by kicking Krov in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 10 However, the battle stops when the master arrives and begins to scold the guild members, including Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 18-19 Lullaby arc When Erza Scarlet and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment of Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one is inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacks and damages the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 Warren manages to defeat a few Phantom Lord members but is ultimately defeated by Gajeel in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc Warren is forced to fight Max Alors in order to escape from Freed's runes and successfully manages to defeat him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 4-5 Just as Erza is about to sacrifice herself to save Magnolia by destroying Laxus' Thunder Palace, Warren uses his telepathy to contact all of the guild members. He tells all the guild members that they all need to come together to take out Laxus' Magic that will destroy the town. Erza asks how Warren knew about the situation and it is revealed that Warren was with Gray Fullbuster, who told him about it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 7-11 Then Max, the person Warren beat in the festival, gets angry at Warren for beating him up. This makes everybody angry at their other guild members for their senseless fights. Gray then yells so they can just concentrate on beating Laxus. Soon, everybody destroys the circle of lighting and all the guild members get electrocuted. Everybody feels good and is amazed at how good and united their guild is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 12-18 Tenrou Island arc Warren is seen at the guild with other Fairy Tail members when Lisanna returns from Edolas. He also joins the welcoming party and later is dragged into the usual fight among the guild members.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 Warren is also present at the S-Class Trial announcement. He is one of those who answer Lucy's questions about the exam and tells her that the exam is always very hard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of whom is Warren. When Nab gets annoyed about the few job requests that are sent to them, Warren tells him to ignore it, saying that he doesn't even take any jobs. After Droy shouts that Levy will never come back, everyone in the guild falls silent just as a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enter the guild and begin to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them. The new master, Macao Conbolt, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketches of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce about what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then get off the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Warren, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then follows the girl who leads them to Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 Warren returns with all the missing Fairy Tail members and lets them explain how they were saved by Mavis Vermilion, the first Fairy Tail Master. The rest of the guild then cries in joy of their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 12-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc A few weeks after the Tenrou Team's return, Warren watches Natsu and Max fight. As Natsu greatly struggles against Max, Warren starts to wonder if their new strength during the seven years means they can beat Natsu now, though he quickly changes his mind after Natsu uses Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, which makes Max forfeit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Warren is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus Dreyar as a guild member and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again by participating in the Grand Magic Games. Warren opposes this with other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 Warren then joins the other Fairy Tail members as a spectator in the arena of Grand Magic Games, the Domus Flau. He is shocked when he sees that Mavis Vermilion is also there to support the Fairy Tail team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 11-12 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, and though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, she accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Warren, alongside his guild-mates, cheers for Lucy and doesn't notice Flare taking Asuka as hostage to make Lucy vulnerable and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he is very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan and frees Asuka, allowing Lucy to fight once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy only wearing a towel, Warren is happy with the sight. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 Using Gemini as her aid, Lucy casts Urano Metria, but falls in the fight due to outside influences. With the final battle of the day beginning between Fairy Tail B's Jellal and Jura Neekis, Mavis begins to become uncomfortable, and Warren is shocked to discover it is merely because she needs to use the restroom, and not due to the fact that Fairy Tail is cheating by allowing Jellal to participate in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Jellal too falls in his battle due to outside interference, but despite Fairy Tail being in the bottom two positions, the guild head out to a bar to celebrate, and Warren tags along, sitting and drinking with Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 2 He listens in as Makarov gives an encouraging speech to all present, and watches from afar as chaos descends as the guild party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 7-8 After a number of drinks, Natsu and Max fight, with Natsu easily overpowering the Sand Mage. Seeing Max defeated on the tavern floor, Warren openly wonders how the Tenrou Team managed to improve their skills in such a short period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 12 Meanwhile, Cana is approached by a Quatro Cerberus Mage and talked into a drinking contest, and after seeing her fall to the heavy drinker, Warren comments that he has never seen Cana floored before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 14 When Macao and Wakaba try to attack the man for taking Cana's bra, the Mage easily overpowers him, causing Warren to question just who exactly he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 16 The second day of the Games begins the following morning, and Warren watches on, disgruntled as Gajeel and Natsu lag in last place in the Chariot event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 Despite their sticky situation, Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give in and shout their want to finish the event to show everyone that Fairy Tail has not fallen, as well as make it up to those who were left behind for the seven years. As he listens to Natsu's speech, Warren begins to cry with the other Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 14-17 The next day, Warren watches happily as Erza volunteers for and dominates in the Pandemonium event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 Due to the other participants needing to rank too, a secondary event is soon organized, and upon seeing Cana step forward for the B Team to compete, Warren wonders aloud whether she is completely wasted, having drunk before and during the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 19 When the battles of the day begin, Laxus is called forth to battle Team Raven Tail's Alexei. Due to the previous cheating by the said team, Warren puts his Telepathy Magic to use to communicate to Bisca, the Thunder God Tribe and Lisanna, all of whom are stationed to watch Ivan Dreyar and Team Raven Tail to make sure they don't get up to anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 14 The battle begins and Laxus soon takes a thrashing from his opponent. Seeing this and not being able to believe that somebody like Laxus could be overpowered so easily, Warren hastily contacts those on watch, only to hear that Raven Tail appear to be up to nothing, having not moved since the battle commenced.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 21 However, Raven Tail have in fact cheated, the Team Raven Tail members in the audience being mere illusions, whilst the entire team all appear before Laxus and attack him. Witnessing the heart-throbbing fight that follows, Warren, alongside other Fairy Tail members, celebrates Laxus's victory over Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13 Later, Warren and the other Fairy Tail members party at a local bar for their successful day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Warren, along with Vijeeter, is laughing as Natsu crashes into a pile of barrels, Gajeel and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 16 He continues to laugh while watching Lisanna being forced by Natsu to barrel surf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 later that night, Warren cheers in joy with Jet and Droy as the guild decides to visit Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 2 While there, he and Max praise Wendy and Chelia's innocence as they play.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 He ends up fainting with the rest of the people there as Natsu attempts to thaw a frozen pool with his magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 On the fourth day of the Games, the Grand Magic Games administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification; Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team to consist of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Warren, together with his fellow Fairy Tail friends, is seen in the audience, proud of their new "strongest team", comprising of Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar and Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 The tag battles begin soon after, and upon seeing that the bunny member of Blue Pegasus is none other than Nichiya, Warren is speechless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 During the end of the battle between Natsu, Rogue and Sting, Warren watches in shock with the rest of the guild as he waits to see what happened after Natsu's attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 14 At the end of the match, Warren joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Soon after, the final day of the games gets under-way and the participating teams enter the Domus Flau. Along with the rest of the guild, Warren watches as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena and happily cheers for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 When the final event begins, the entire audience and all of the participants are shocked to see that Team Fairy Tail is merely standing by and doing nothing. It is soon revealed that the Team Fairy Tail is acting according to Mavis' battle strategy, which proves to be very effective, as Fairy Tail climbs to the top of the ranking again, much to Warren's happiness and excitement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 9 After hearing that Mavis calculated Gray and Rufus Lohr's meeting, Warren, happy to hear this, asks Mavis if that means Gray's victory is secure. However, Mavis tells him and the rest of his guild that Gray winning this fight is still uncertain, but that it is vital that he wins; since Rufus is the key to Sabertooth's strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 2 Gray though, manages to utilize all of his new-found abilities to take out the fight, earning Team Fairy Tail a point and greatly pleasing Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 4 With Gray's victory, the Fairy Tail members get excited and confident over they triumph in the Games, mainly Warren, getting cocky because of his Guild's first position on the ranking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 11 However, Mavis' strategy soon reveals a miscalculation, as Erza Scarlet meets Kagura Mikazuchi instead of Minerva. This prompts her to sadden and cry, which Makarov tries to remedy by ordering the Mages to console her immediately, much to Warren's discomfort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 16 When the threesome between Erza, Kagura and Minerva is announced, Warren covers his face in disappointment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 6 During the fight between Erza and Kagura, when Kagura effortlessly beats Erza, Warren is shocked to see that the match is so one-sided without Kagura unsheathing her sword yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 7 He later watches in shock as Kagura unsheathes her sword in fury and aims for Erza, who apologizes to her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 19 Even with her bruises and cuts, Erza manages to rise again and take down Kagura, but before Warren can celebrate too much, Gajeel and Rogue begin to fight in another part of the capital. During the fight, Gajeel consumes Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, and, seeing him do so, Warren comments on how scary he appears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 4 However, when Gajeel uses this power up to win the fight, Warren can do nothing but cheer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 Warren is later left latching on Max in fear after seeing the extents of Jura's strength through Orga's defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Seconds after Team Fairy Tail is announced as the winning Guild, Warren is seen crying his heart out and celebrating the joyous moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Warren and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Later, when Makarov announces that Fairy Tail is to protect the town square from the Dragons, Warren wonders what will become of the other guilds, but Max tells him that they have been assigned to keep other areas safe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 3 Shortly thereafter, Warren stands next to his friends as he senses an incredible amount of Magic power being released from the Eclipse Gate's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 When one of the Dragons released from the Eclipse Gate unleashes a devastating attack that rips through Crocus, Warren is taken aback by the sheer ferocity of the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 When the Dragon Atlas Flame appears in front of Fairy Tail, Warren is left in a state of shock, due to having actually seen a real Dragon. When Atlas finishes introducing itself, Warren and the entire Guild are blown away by the burning Dragon's fiery Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-18 As the smoke clears, Warren is revealed to be shaken, but otherwise unharmed from Atlas Flame's attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 6 Later on, as the Dragon circling Crocus is attacked, causing it cry out in pain, Max looks into the sky, wondering what caused such a thing to occur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 15 Hearing Natsu's words that encourage the Dragon Slayers to fight back against the Dragons, Warren watches as Laxus moves to confront Atlas Flame head on, and listens as he demands that they take out the other lizard-like creatures that one of the Dragons hatched shortly before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-5 With the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, the Dragons and the Hatchlings proceed to vanish, granting Warren and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Shortly thereafter, Warren and the participants of the Grand Magic Games are all invited to the great banquet held by the royal family. Seeing as Levy, and several other Fairy Tail Mages, is worried that Natsu is not present, he reassures the pondering maiden that he probably dozed off somewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 1-7 Seconds later, however, he is involved in the discussion of which Guild Yukino should join, supporting Fairy Tail, but the small fight is soon brought to an end when Arcadios appears and announces that the King has arrived. Much to Warren's shock, Natsu has taken the King's wardrobe and crown, telling the Mages that he has become the King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-19 Warren returns to Magnolia Town with the rest of Fairy Tail, moved by the fact that, after coming in last place for seven years, they finally managed to win the tournament. Moments later, he is happy to see that the people of Magnolia helped rebuild their guild's building, and welcome them back with open arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 1-9 Sun Village arc Talking with his guildmates in the restored guild hall, Warren becomes extremely flabbergasted when Makarov reveals that the request they've received is from Walrod Cken, one of the Ten Wizard Saints and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 19 Magic & Abilities Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): A Caster Magic that allows one to converse mind-to-mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-10 In battle, it's possible for Warren to read his opponent's mind, so he can predict his movements.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 His skill in this area can also be used to allow others to telepathically contact each other with him as a liaison; and if necessary, Warren can even conduct mass communication on a wide range of effect, as seen when he contacted the scattered members of Fairy Tail throughout Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-14 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Warren is a student in Fairy Hills and is in one of Lucy's classes, he is present when Gray falls for one of Natsu's pranks and comments on Natsu's cruelty towards Gray.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 6 Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Warren watches in anticipation for Happy to try and transform into Lucy, due to the fact that since Happy does not wear clothes then neither would anyone he transforms into.Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 9 Unfortunately for him Happy's transformation is unsuccessful, much to Warren's disappointment, though he is excited when Mirajane transforms into a half naked Lucy.Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 10 Welcome to Fairy Fountain Warren appears as one of the member of Fairy Tail at the pool and is excited when Lucy shows up.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 4 Coca-Cola Warren is present when Lucy returns to the guild after leaving for three days and he appears shocked at her return.Fairy Tail Omake: Coca-Cola, Page 12 Happy in Boots Warren appears as one of the guards of the king's city. At first he attempts to stop Happy from getting by, but after finding out that Happy is not just a normal cat and wears boots, Warren lets Happy pass through the gate.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 5 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! At the guild Wareen is talking to a another guild member. Later he and the other men of Fairy Tail clean the pool behind the guild. While cleaning the pool Warren and the others notice a peeping hole which leads to an underground room under the pool. Warren and the others then take turns looking through the periscope and as Gray sees Makarov, who has lost his swimsuit in the pool. Due to the awful sight, he and the others panic and destroy the room along with the pool. Fairy Tail Anime: OVA Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Trivia *Warren is not seen in the anime until the Fighting Festival arc, after returning from several jobs he took at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 42 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members